


Birthday S'ghetti

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Community: genprompt_bingo, Food, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean makes Sammy's favorite dish for his birthday.





	Birthday S'ghetti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> Written for the square The way we were: Pre-canon on my [](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**genprompt_bingo**](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.

"Dean, I don't want it," Sammy pushed his plate as far from him as he could.

"You love when I make spaghetti." It was Sammy's birthday dinner so he'd made the kid's favorite dish. He had even scrounged enough money to make cheesy garlic toast as well as adding a little hamburger to it as well.

"You make it _really_ good. It's better than everybody else makes," Sammy nodded approvingly.

"So why won't you eat it?" Dean asked and took a big bite from Sammy's plate.

"I don't want it because I saw the big hairy bug that crawled into my s'ghetti ," Sammy explained as Dean crunched down on something that was not a noodle.

Dean decided they should have Sammy's birthday cupcakes on his bed and maybe they wouldn't have to worry about the bugs finding them.


End file.
